Yaya Panda
Yaya Panda is a panda bear residing in a bamboo forest. When Nitros Oxide teamed up with Dr. Neo Cortex and Ripper Roo to deforest her habitat in Crash Nitro Kart 2, Yaya joined forces with Crash and Coco to prevent their nefarious plan. Her appearances include Crash Nitro Kart 2, Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D, Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2, and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. She is also the only character from the ''Crash Bandicoot'' series to originate from a mobile phone game, and, up until joining Nitro-Fueled, had only ever appeared on that platform. History Crash Nitro Kart 2 Yaya is unlocked upon players completing the fifth and sixth challenges in Challenge Mode. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Yaya can be unlocked by collecting enough wumpa fruit or by collecting all C.R.A.S.H. letters in the Fairy track of the Wumpa Cup. The kart she drives in this installment is the Zwergauto, originally from Crash Tag Team Racing and previously driven by Ebenezer Von Clutch. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Yaya can be unlocked by accumulating 52 mission points. The kart she drives in this installment is the Yellow Horde, again originating from Crash Tag Team Racing and previously driven by Crash Bandicoot. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Yaya appears as a playable racer as part of the Winter Festival Grand Prix. She can be purchased from the Pit Stop for 1500 Wumpa Coins. Stats Characteristics Personality Yaya is a hyperactive girl who loves extreme speeds and is very confident. Appearance Yaya is a panda whose origins are unknown. She has black and white fur, all black ears, green eyes, pink blush on her cheeks, and long black hair braided into a ponytail with a red clip in her bangs. Her attire comprises of a green cheongsam with red stitching. However, she is not seen from the waist down in the mobile games. In Nitro-Fueled, Yaya's design has been updated; the skin in her ears is pink, she now has eyelashes, pink lipstick, fainter blush and white fur on the palms of her hands and a white flower on the back of her head. Her green cheongasm now has red ends with blossom tree branch designs. She also wears a red bow on her waist as well as puffy red pants with green and red shoes. Abilities Yaya has a slow acceleration, but is very fast. Her petite frame and light weight make her perfect for tight corners. During races in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2, she can also be heard shouting "Hi-yah!", possibly hinting that she practices kung fu or karate. Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart 2'' *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D'' *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Nitro Kart 2 yayaicon.jpg|Yaya's icon from Crash Nitro Kart 2 Yaya sprite.png|Yaya's sprites from Crash Nitro Kart 2 1576520104622.png|Yaya Panda icon in Crash Nitro Kart 2 YayaPandaCNK2.png|Yaya's character description in CNK2 YayasBambooForest.png|The description of Yaya's bamboo forest track in CNK2. YayaCNK2.png|Yaya and Crash racing against Oxide on The Bamboo Forest track. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D yayaicon.png|Yaya's icon from Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Yaya.png|Yaya's in-game model from Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Yaya mug.png|Yaya's icon from Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 YayaCBNK2.png|Yaya's in-game model from Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 YayaPandaCBNK2.png|Yaya Panda alongside other racers in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 CBNK2Hud.jpg|Yaya and friends racing in CBNK2 Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Yaya Panda.png CTR-GP6-02.jpg Winter Festival Skins.jpg Winter promo 2.jpg Yaya CTR TV.jpg|Yaya in CTR TV. CTRNF-Yaya_Panda.png|Yaya's icon yaya podium.png|Yaya wins nf defeat yaya panda.png|Yaya loses. yaya cupcake.png|Yaya's Cupcake skin yaya honey badger.png|Yaya's Honey Badger skin yaya rainbow.png|Yaya's Rainbow skin CTRNF-Cupcake_Yaya.png|Cupcake Yaya's icon CTRNF-Honey_Badger_Yaya.png|Honey Badger Yaya's icon CTRNF-Rainbow_Yaya.png|Rainbow Yaya's icon Yaya_panda_sticker.png|Yaya portrait es: Yaya Panda fr: Yaya Panda pt-br: Yaya Panda Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Crash Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled